The Heart Of Man
by wereleopard
Summary: Martha, the last hope of humankind is sent on a mission to find the only one that can help save them from The Master. Smallville’s resident hero Clark Kent. This will be Clex.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Heart of Man  
Author: Wereleopard58  
E-Mail: .uk  
Rating: PG at the moment  
Pairing: Clex

Disclaimer: The characters from Dr Who/Torchwood and Smallville do not belong to me, or the song from Jeff Wayne's War of The Worlds. I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: please I can beg if you need me too.

Chapter One

Martha Jones leaned forward and took a deep breath as the man she loved whispered into her ear.

"Clark Kent, Smallville, Kansas. Tell him it's for The Doctor and he has to tell you his secret."

Martha nodded and stepped away staring at him for a moment longer trying to remember the man he was, the time lord he was. She glanced at Jack and nodded with a click of the wrist strap she disappeared.

The Doctor turned and looked at Jack, Martha was their last hope. She was the last hope of mankind to find help, to find Clark Kent.

XXXXX

Clark left The Talon and made his way home, once again Lana had smiled at him and flirted with him he didn't have the heart to tell her he was no longer interested.

He smiled at the thought of his best friend, the silver-blue eyes that seemed to see into his very soul. Clark's shivered at the thought of those eyes caressing him, his body tightened at the thought of his hands moving over him.

Clark realised that all he wanted was Lex but was never sure how to tell the other man, he didn't want to lose him and wasn't sure how to find out if he was interested, if Clark had a chance.

"Clark, Clark Kent?" A feminine English voice called out.

Clark turned and there running towards him was an attractive coloured woman.

"Are you Clark Kent?" She asked breathless.

"Yes I am and you?" Clark said politely.

"Martha, Martha Jones. I am a friend of The Doctor's, he, I need your help. He told me to find you and that you had to tell me your secret. Everything depends on it." Martha moved closer to him making sure no one overheard them.

"The Doctor?" Clark played dumb. "Dr Who!"

"The Doctor, he is a time lord. Travels around in the Tardis?"

Clark opened and closed his mouth. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Lex stood by his car, he had been about to go and talk to his friend when a woman had run up to him. He frowned at Clark's shocked face. She had said something to him. He watched as Clark looked around worried, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her towards the truck.

"What's going on Clark?" Lex whispered watching for a little longer and then getting into his car. It was obvious they were headed back to the Kent farm.

XXXXX

Martha looked at the young man, what was so special about him? Why did the Doctor need his help?

"So how did you first meet the Doctor?" Martha asked smiling.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Clark glanced in her direction quickly and grinned.

"I was and still am training to be a doctor; the hospital I was studying in was taken to the moon. That is where I met Mr Smith." Martha smiled at the memory.

Clark's eyes widened. "The moon?"

"Yes the moon after that he invited me to travel with him, I just couldn't say no. So how about you, how did you meet him?"

"Well I suppose it links in with what I have to tell you."

"Which is?"

"I'm an alien." Clark stated simply.

Martha opened and closed her mouth. "You're an alien? Who else knows?"

"Just my parents and the Doctor."

"So you tell me how you met him and then I will tell you what is going on now. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. The first time I met the Doctor, it was like any other day."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Heart of Man  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Rating: PG at the moment  
Pairing: Clex, Janto

Disclaimer: The characters from Dr who/Torchwood and Smallville do not belong to me, or the song from Jeff Wayne's War of The Worlds. I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: please I can beg if you need me too.

Thanks to MJ for beta'ing this you rock

Chapter Two

Martha grinned as Clark told his story, the Tardis had just appeared and the Doctor and seen him do something 'unusual'.

Martha grinned. "Ok what can you do? I mean we both know one alien and he is a time lord. Can you beat that?"

Clark laughed. "No, well I suppose it depends. I can move really fast, I am really strong, like lifting a tractor easily strong. I'm invincible, bullets bounce off me and I have heat vision. That is if I'm not around green meteor rocks. They make me really ill."

"I would love to take some tests on you." Martha sighed eyeing him, "But, we don't have time."

"Martha what is going on?" Clark asked. "Why did you come all this way to see me?"

"I'll explain on the way and you can decide what you want to do. I have to head back soon. I have to get to Cardiff, I need information and I can't go to UNIT."

"What's UNIT?"

"Don't worry about it." Martha said with a smile.

"So where will you get the information from?" Clark wanted to know.

"Torchwood." Martha said simply.

"Who or what is Torchwood?" Clark said already intrigued by what was happening.

"I've a lot to tell you." Martha said knowing that she was going to have to explain things to him.

XXXXX

Lex sat back and took a mouthful of his brandy; something was going on with Clark. He had to know what it was and who that woman was.

He hoped that if his friend was in trouble he would come and see Lex. There was nothing that would be too much trouble; nothing in the world that he would not get if Clark asked for it but the trouble was Clark never asked for anything for himself, just his friends and all that Lex got was lies.

XXXXX

Martha sat down and watched Clark talking with his parents, their faces were pale.

"Clark, I'm not sure." Jonathan said as he turned to look at his wife.

"Mr., Mrs. Kent. I wouldn't be here if it were not a matter of life and death. I need Clark's help."

"Mom, Dad I'm going because if I don't and millions of people die I would never be able to forgive myself or you. I have to go."

Martha and Jonathan knew that no matter what they said Clark was going to help. They also knew that he may not come back.

"Son be careful, you know we love you." Jonathan pulled his son and his wife into his arms and held them tightly.

"I promise I will do everything I can to make sure that Clark comes home to you." Martha said honestly.

"It will be quicker if I take you Martha is that ok?" Clark asked.

"I trust you Clark, whatever you think is best, do it."

The two of them walked outside. Clark's passport in his pocket. "I need to make a quick stop first."

"Ok." Martha nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

Martha wrapped her arms around her husband as they watched Clark run off, maybe for the last time.

XXXXX

Martha looked at the large imposing castle.

"I need to say something to Lex; I may never get the chance again."

"You love him don't you?"

Clark nodded. "I'll be back in a minute."

XXXXX

Lex looked up surprised as Clark walked into the room.

"Clark hello I…" Lex stopped when Clark held up his hand.

"Lex in case something happens I had to see you." Clark looked down at his feet for a moment and then back up to the older mans face.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked.

Clark walked over to the older man pulling him into his arms and kissing with every ounce of emotion he had. "I love you." He whispered and suddenly ran out of the room.

Lex stood there open mouthed he rushed out to tell Clark he felt the same way but when he got to the front door no one was there.

TBC


End file.
